fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Annis Pendragon
|name= Annis Pendragon |kanji=アニス・ペンドラゴン |romaji= |alias='Holy Dragon Knight' (聖龍士, Seiryūshi) Paladin of the Vengeful Spirit (生き霊の義侠の士, Ikiryō no Gikyōnoshi) |race=Human |birthdate= April 20 |gender= Female |age= 19 (Part I) 24 (Part II) |height= 168 cm |weight= Unknown |eyes= Purple |hair= Black |blood type= B+ |guild mark= |affiliation=30px Dragon Soul |previous affiliation=None |occupation= Dark Mage |previous occupation= None |team= [[Draconquers|'Draconquers']] |previous team= None |partner= Genghis Breningoch Jadis Lissandra |previous partner=None |base of operations= Dragon Soul Headquarters |status= Active |relatives= Albion (Foster Father) |counterpart= |magic=Sword Magic |weapons= Clarent |image gallery=yes}} Annis Pendragon (アニス・ペンドラゴン, Anisu Pendoragon) is a beautiful female Dark Mage, as well as a Dragon Slayer; raised by her Foster Mother, Feficius. Found by Feficius as a child, simply lying on the ground in the woods, she decided to take her in, hoping to raise her as her own. After some years went by, Albion began to teach Annis his own magic, White Dragon Slayer Magic, the one designed specifically to kill his kind. Around the age of 14, Annis and her mother were discovered by a group of Dark Mages. They killed Albion, as Annis watched unable to move in shock. She soon became filled with rage, unable to keep it inside of her and unleashed it upon the Dark Mages, who were already tired from fighting her Mother. She slaughtered them all, killing them without remorse. She soon left, using the Dark Mage's scent to track where they had came from and was shocked at what she found; children being forced to work, to live in servitude and have their fates dictated by the cruel people that made them do such things, unable to do retaliate against them. Becoming enraged at such a sight, Annis decimated all the Dark Mages who were responsible in the vicinity. She freed the children and continued out into Earthland. She wander around for the next four years, staying clear of civilization along her journey. Eventually she came across Genghis and Jadis, two Dragon Slayer just like her. They offered her a place among them, to join them in their quest to have Dragon Slayers rule over mankind. She though about it, having seen the cruelness that mankind can cause and decided to join them. Soon after they created their own organization known as Dragon Soul, uniting Dragon Slayer under one banter to take control of mankind. Similar to her companions, Annis has acquired alias throughout her time. She is best known by her alias, Paladin of the Vengeful Spirit (生き霊の義侠の士, Ikiryō no Gikyōnoshi). She doesn't like this title as it sounds to exaggerated and prefer her other one over it, Holy Dragon Knight (聖龍士, Seiryūshi) as it get the point across. Appearance Annis is an exceptionally beautiful young woman, being seen as a role model that most girls strive to have. She possess a light pale skin complexion, a side-effect that she has acquired from her own Dragon Slayer Magic. This gives Annis what is often described as an exotic look, seeing as most people state that it amplifies her beauty. Annis has a rather petite body structure, regarded as it makes her have the appearance of a thinker, not a fighter. Annis has a noticeable bust size, however she hides it rather well, using chest binding it and so it will not get into the way while she is battling. Regarding in height, Annis stands at an average height, in-between Genghis and Jadis. Her hair is black and is shown to be cropped into a bob with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes, somehow not getting in the way of her line of vision. Finally, Annis has large eyes that bring out the color of them, which are a unique violent. Annis’s usual attire consists of a long robe that reaches down to her ankles, appearing white on the inside but black on the outside except for a white collar that cuts part way down her chest. The sleeves become wider the farther down the arm they hang, eventually terminating midway down her forearm. She also wears a pair of white arm guards that protect the skin of her arm exposed by the sleeves. Annis hangs her sword by a white sash around her waist, which she also uses to keep her robe closed. Lastly, she has a pair of knee high socks on her feet called tabi, worn under a pair of straw sandals or preferably known as waraji. Personality History Synopsis Storyline= |-| Role-play= |-| Other Storylines= Equipment Clarent (燦然と輝く王剣 (クラレント), Kurarento lit. Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword): Clarent is Annis' weapon of choice, as being seen on her person at all times, even when she is relaxing. This sword is known as a Dragon Blade (聖竜剣 (ドラゴン・ブレーズ), Doragon Burēzu lit. Sacred Dragon Swords), an extremely powerful sword that is forged from a Dragolith Element (工芸の竜水晶 (ドラゴリス), Doragorisu lit. Dragon Crystal of Crafting), a special ore which can be obtained in caves of dragon-kind creatures, simply - in dragon caves. Sometime around when Genghis was beginning the development of Dragon Soul, Annis was approached by Dealok who offered to craft her a weapon that was made using a special material that attuned to her magic specifically. While suspicious, Annis accepted and thus she was given Clarent. Clarent takes the appearance of what seems to be a rather normal-looking katana. The tsuba is rectangular in shape with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade. Interestingly on each side of the blade are curved lines embossed. To finish it off, the hilt is a reddish-brown color. However when Annis activates the blade, it's appearance changes as the sword will undergo a significant change in appearance; the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle. As a Dragon Blade, specifically the Dragon Light Blade (聖光の聖竜剣 (ドラゴン・ライト・ブレーズ), Doragon Raito Burēzu lit. Sacred Dragon Blade of Holy Light), Clarent has the ability to absorb elemental attacks, although it is limited. Like it's user, it is only able to absorb light and that which is associated with light. Unlike it's user, it can only absorb a certain number of spells, through it will vary depending on the power of said spell. Not only that but as a Dragon Blade, this sword is unnaturally sharp, being able to cleave through diamond and even magic blasts effortlessly. This is due to the blades being reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Finally, thanks to the elemental power of a dragon being naturally imbued into the scales of the blade, Annis is able to channel his magical power into the sword and launch blast of brilliant light, being on par with his own Roar spell. In the Alliterative Morte Arthure, is a sword of peace meant for knighting and ceremonies as opposed to battle, which was stolen and then used to kill Arthur by Mordred. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Annis is quite exceptional in the art of the sword. While Annis did not have anyone to teach her in the way properly, she has long since come a long way from when she first began to use fight using a sword. Originally, Annis showed no ability in using a sword, mostly due to the fact she never was or could be trained. She was unable to learn under a Master due to the fact she made sure to stay clear of any civilization. However that did not stop her from learning, as she began to create her own training methods based off of the wandering swordsman that she had seen in her time traveling around Earthland. She was able to replicate how they moved and fought over time, eventually getting it all down into creating her own sword style. Her sword style revolves around striking her opponent with quick attacks, not letting them get a chance to retaliate and keep them on the defense. However this style has a downside; it requires that Annis is in control of the battle. Basically, if her opponent is able to shift the playing field to where they are able to dictate what happens, then Annis will be put on defense which her style does not include. When she is in control, Annis is able to make her opponent dance her tune, literally forcing them back as she strikes with precision and swiftness. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While Annis is good with a sword, she is also just as outstanding when she is fighting in hand to hand combat. Annis has proven that she is able to handle herself while she is fighting up close and personal with another adversary. Annis prefers to use a fighting style that utilize speed over power; she is able to move at an incredibly fast rate, allowing her to move around the field faster than most people can track her. She can mix in her reflexes, which she can utilize to dodge danger attacks and counter if she is able to. Her fighting style actually is mostly used for countering against her opponents attacks, allowing Annis to control the battle, as she can move around her opponent and then come in for a quick yet effective strike. When she enters her White Drive, her fighting style changes. While the basis still remain, Annis' relying more on speed, she can now dish out powerful blows, attacking her opponent with a ferocious pattern. This can lead to Annis actually being defeated as one can easily overpower her if they are able to match her strength and speed. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Due to being a Dragon Slayer, Annis' strength is far beyond that which people would expect from looking at her petite build. Annis is able to use her Dragon-like strength to do numerous things. She is able to do things that are considered downright freakish. An example of such a thing is Annis is able to carry objects that are bigger and obviously heavier than her. As well as lifting objects, Annis is able to destroy boulders with little difficulty, using her strength to crush it to dust. She is able to use her strength to augment her speed, using the force to allow her to dash across the one area to another. Annis can boost herself into the air by using her strength to kick herself into the air, allowing her to chase after opponents. She can implicate her strength into her fighting style. She is able to unleash devastating kicks and disastrous punches, each able to render an opponent to be unable to get back up after being stricken with a few blows. After going into and being influenced by White Drive, Annis' strength climbs to new heights. Her attack power has increased to the point where he punches will create miniature shockwaves from simply impacting an object, making them incredibly dangerous. She will attack with great fierceness, making her a deadly opponent. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: While her strength is good, her speed is better, showing that she is a nimble combatant that focuses more on her speed. It is actually speculated that due her Dragon Slayer Magic style, that she gained far more speed than any other Dragon Slayer. She is abel to proceed with speed that is beyond belief, allowing her to surprise her enemies with her speed, and rushing them in before delivering powerful attacks that the adversary is unable to counter. This allows her beat her opponent into submission faster. She can use her speed to also increase the range of her jumps, using the momentum to increase the distance of her jump, allowing her to go further than before. Just as her speed is extraordinary, her reflexes are on par. She is abel to move her way around her opponents attack, almost like a ballerina. When under the power of White Drive, Annis' speed becomes mind-blowing; to the point where not even Genghis is able to keep up with her. Annis is able to move so fast that the only thing that people see is a white flash and then darkness. She can move around the battlefield with such speed, that people think that she is literally moving at the speed of light, something that should impossible for one to gain. Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: As a Dragon Slayer, Annis endowed with large magnitudes of magical power that not many would have. Annis is able to use her magical power in many ways, having much to spare which allows Annis to pull off various advance spells and still have some left over still. After being discovered by Genghis, he began to subject her to his form of training, although Annis describing it as torture in the purest form. Forcing Annis to exhaust her magical container, Genghis made it so that it would grow in size and her magic to become more solid; this making her spells more formidable, therefore more stronger. This effect has come into play as now, Annis is able to amplify her spells, making them have an extra kick to them. Furthermore, due to being a White Dragon Slayer, Annis is able to replenish her magical power, as well as heal her own wounds whenever she devours light. This allows her to fight continuously as she is able to draw light that radiants from the sun. Another effect that Annis' magical power grants is something that can be viewed that is rather comical; motion sickness, a strange occurrence that a "real" Dragon Slayer possess once they have reached a certain point in their power. Annis' only reached this point after she began to train under Genghis. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. White Dragon Slayer Magic White Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法 Haku no Metsuryū Mahō): White Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster, Lost, and finally, a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows the user to utilize the element of light to slay Dragons. White Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user various characteristic that are typically associated with a White Dragon: lungs that are capable of unleashing brilliant light, scales that grant protection against radiance, and nails that are coated in white light. As a result of all of these characteristics, White Dragon slayer Magic allows the user the ability to produce and control light from virtually any part of their body, being used in both close and ranged forms of combat. It should be noted that the magic that is produced from this magic is completely different form that of standard Light Magic, s users often describe it as "Holy" and "Pure", and to face to "face its judgment", as thought it was the light of justice. This is later proven to be true as a user was able to purify a corrupted Dragon Slayer, relinquishing from the control of the corrupted spirit. The light that is conjugated from this magic can be used in a multitude of ways: the user can create blinding burst of light that can temporally render the opponent unable to see, create illusion that confuse the opponent and unleash blast of light that deliver incredible damage to the opponent. However, the most noticeable feature that lies within this magic is the ability to change the properties of the light that the user produces; this allows the user shift the effect of certain spells that they have, such as making it to where their light can either pierce, slash or blunt effect on their opponent while at the same time having a massive effect on the environment around them, damaging nearly everything. Outside of being able to control light, the user is also granted the ability to consume external sources of their element to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, which in turn, theoretically makes them immune to most Magics that revolve around light, due to the ability to nullify light-based attacks by devouring them and using it to their advantage. However, much like that of other Dragon Slayers, users are unable to digest their own light to reinvigorate themselves, as it will cause negative effects on their body. While classes of light that are "higher" in ranks to theses produced by this Magic (like those employed by a Holy Devil Slayer and Light God Slayer) can't be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user's Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use such light. However, there are some magic and spells that the user will never be able to devour such as and spells of that caliber. Annis was taught White Dragon Slayer Magic by her foster father Albion, who was known within the Dragon community as the White Light Dragon (白光竜, Hakkōryū). Albion was known for being a rather strict teacher, making sure that Annis knew the strength and weaknesses of his Dragon Slayer Magic; before his death, he taught her everything that she need in order to survive within this world. After leaving the world that she came to know as the cave, Annis began to learn swordsmanship and even developed a way to utilize her own magic in sync with Sword Magic, creating a new form of Sword Magic that she now officially named Holy Sword Techniques (聖剣技, Seikenwaza). Annis tends to use her magic in a way that she does not waste energy, only striking when it is needed. She will use her light to cause distraction and then move in to deliver a powerful strike, bring down her opponent. Much like Jadis, Annis is a First Generation Dragon Slayer (初代滅竜, Shodai Metsuryū) as she draws her magic from the teaching of her foster father. While this limits her overall potential, she later acquired the ability to access her own unique Dual Element Dragon Mode which is known as Corrupted Light Dragon Mode (モード悪光竜, Mōdo Akkōryū). *'White Dragon's Roar' (白竜の咆哮, Hakuryū no Hōkō): The White Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of light. To initiate this spell, Annis will gather a great amount of light within her mouth and unleash it at her chosen target. This will result in a destructive blast of holy light to be released, which produces a tremendous amount of light, causing significant damage to the opponent and the area around it; destroying land formations and buildings. This spell has two unique ways of being preformed. The first way is where Jadis discharges a tornado of light from her mouth to attack her target. This version is rather destructive in power, being able to cause great damage to the area, destroying the ground as well as piercing through buildings. The second version takes the form of a laser. This laser seems to be high in piercing abilities as it is able to go through armor easily, allowing Annis to breach her opponent's defenses. Annis is also able to the trajectory of said laser can be altered, allowing her to strike more than one opponent. *'White Dragon's Luminous Fang' (白竜の煌牙, Hakuryū no Kōga): Annis congregates a great amount of light around her hand and will preform a powerful forward thrust in an arc, striking the foe with her fingertips, unleashing burst of light that cause intense damage towards the opponent. The light that strikes the opponent will have an interesting effect on them; it will create a sigma of sort, engraving it on their skin. This sigma has the peculiar effect of restricting their movement, allowing Annis to follow-up for a second attack. The stigma engraved on the opponent's skin can be taken off by simply burning it away, freeing the movement of the one trapped. If this occurs, it is quite easy to counter this secondary effect. *'White Dragon's Halo Blade' (白竜の後光刃, Hakuryū no Gokōjin): A spell that utilizes Annis' sword, Divine Judge as a medium. By channeling her Magic into her blade, it will form a golden aura around the blade. Annis will then sheath her blade, holding her sword in a reverse grip. Once Annis is ready, she will unsheathe her blade at incredible speeds, at the same time unleashing the magic that she has build-up; this will cause a white, spinning ring projectile with enough power to bust an adversary to shreds. This allows Annis to strike outside the range of her sword. This spell is not actually part of the normal White Dragon Slayer magic. This was recreated when Annis saw a sword user preform the exact same technique with simply their magic. Annis was unable to do so without resorting to use her White Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. Such techniques possess extreme backlash to the user if used incorrectly, and thus, are to used extremely sparingly. *'Heavenly Gift: Radiant Consecration' (天賜・燦爛奉献, Tenshi: Sanran Hōken): Dual Dragon Slayer Mode Dual Element Dragon Mode (モード二元的要竜, Mōdo Nigentekiyōryū): Dual Element Dragon Mode is an ability that only a few Dragon Slayers have obtained. The ability to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. It is also shown to have exceptional penetrative power, and using this ability has been described as similar to using Dragon Force. Even though it's momentary, the user is able to call upon it when they are in a state of anger. However, this ability places a heavy strain on an untrained body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining the user of all their energy. If the user boosts up their power, they are able to use this ability more easily with less strain. However, aside from a few cases, the Dual Element Dragon Mode is extremely difficult to obtain; hence why some have opted to create the Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic. Annis' unique Dual Element Dragon Mode is known as Corrupted Light Dragon Mode (モード悪光竜, Mōdo Akkōryū); Annis acquired this ability after she was forced to devour the darkness from a Dark Dragon Slayer, and as a result, the light and darkness inside her body fused together, causing her to gain the ability to use her White Dragon Slayer Magic along with darkness, However as a result of devouring the darkness unwillingly, Annis is unable to access this ability whenever she pleases, instead only activating it under moments of stress. She also enters a berserk-like state while she is in this mode, destroying anything that dares get in her way. This form also has a strange affect on her sword Clarent as the sword will change into a demonic-looking scythe. This scythe is looks to be made of bone, though it is designed in a exquisite manner, and is large as it is bigger than Annis herself. The blade of the scythe is red and is double-edged, allowing her to use the scythe in destructive manner. Her appearance also changes as Annis will dressed in a tattered, casual white kimono with what seems to be a long-collared red cape on her back. Her eyes have become cat-like and lavender, as well as her hair. She is also barefoot and wears a golden cloth around her waist. While in this form, Annis is able to use the combined power of light and darkness to unleash powerful and destructive spells, some that even Genghis admits would quite possibly take him out of commission. Annis is able to create corrupted and unforgiving light that can be used with the intention of destroying the target with an extremely bright radiance. Her corrupted light has extraordinary piercing and crushing power, as it is able to go pierce through the iron created by a Iron Dragon Slayer and shatter the ice created by an Ice Dragon Slayer with ease. It also has the potential to destroy an entire building with little effort. Using this ability is often described as similar to using Dragon Force. Even though it was for a brief second, Annis was able to access this mode while she was angry, showing she has the potential to call upon it when she wants to. Despite how powerful this form is, it is extremely draining and after exiting this form, Annis will be open to attacks, which is working on alongside trying to control this form. *'Corrupted Light Dragon's Scythe Surge' (悪光竜の波動鎌, Akkōryū no Hadōgama): Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision (滅竜奥義・改, Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): A revised version of Annis' regular Dragon Slayer Secret Arts, only accessible in Corrupted Light Dragon Mode. Relationships Albion Genghis Breningoch Jadis Lissandra Trivia Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Dragonslayer Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul